


Tangled In You

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [81]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Long hair Roman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Roommate au and hair brushing/braiding with logince if you're still taking these?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Tangled In You

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Roommate au and hair brushing/braiding with logince if you're still taking these?

"Back again?" Logan smiles, pulling off his second boot and stacking it neatly beside the first. Their shared dorm is small, but cosy, and the fairy lights Roman had moved in with have recently stretched to cover both sides of the room. It's nice, and Logan sees the weight drop off Roman's shoulders as he steps inside, inhaling the scent of the candle Logan secretly has burning on the desk (that their RA Virgil has demonstrated a strong desire to not care about).

Roman laughs softly. "I do live here too, you know," he points out, toeing his own sneakers off and flopping onto his bed. He looks up when Logan clears his throat, reaching over to pick up the comb and pat his lap hopefully. Roman grins, reaching up to twist the hair tie out of his long, messy hair, releasing it from it's arty bun that Logan knows looks a lot more accidental than it actually is. "You sure?" His roommate asks softly, and Logan nods again.

"C'mon over."

They arrange themselves, Logan sat at the head of his bed, legs kicked off the mattress, and Roman sat on the floor so he can lean his head back into Logan's lap. He sits on a few pillows, wrapped in his duvet like a happy burrito. And Logan gets to work, untangling the knots and scratching the blunt teeth of the comb over Roman's scalp until he makes a sound not unlike a cat purring.

"Feels good," he murmurs at some point, voice slurred with sleep. This is Logan's favourite part, because it's easy to just stroke Roman's head until he falls into a doze, fingers drawing through the silky hair he's just combed neat.

When he shifts, he's surprised to feel Roman catch his ankle. Logan looks down, and Roman smiles sleepily up at him, making his breath catch. He bends down to meet his favourite person in the world kiss for kiss, before tucking him into bed and sending him off into dreamworld for a well-earned nap.


End file.
